parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 6 - The Roundup Gang
(Image of larry and baymax draw e.b..png): All right, let's review this one more time. At precisely 8:32-ish, Exhibit "A"...E.B.... was kidnapped. Exhibit "B": *(Image of larry and baymax draw hans has a beard.png): Composite sketch of the kidnapper. *Yin: He didn't have a beard like that. *(Image of larry and baymax draw hans has a beard.png): Fine. Uh, Baymax, give him a shave. *(Image of larry and baymax draw hans.png): Slinky Dog/Rover Dangerfield: The kidnapper was working for someone. *(Image of larry and baymax draw hans.png): Oh, picky, picky, picky. *Surly: Let's just go straight to Exhibit "F": The kidnapper's vehicle. Now, the vehicle fled the scene in this direction. *(Image of larry and baymax draw hans.png): Your eyes are in backwards. It went the other way. *Surly: Hey, put a cork in it. *Xiro: How do you spell FBI? *(Xiro Clip): My crime scene! Oh, why don't you watch where you're goin', "Godspilla"? *Xiro: I didn't know there was a crime scene. *Squidward Tentacles: Excuse me. Excuse me. A little quiet, please. Thank you. *Larry the Cucumber: Huh? *(Xiro Clip) *Garfield: The guy who stole E.B. is name Hans, he's works with an evil pirate named Burger Beard. *Squidward Tentacles: Baymax, draw Burger Beard. *(Image of larry and baymax draw burger beard.png) *(Surly Clip) *Xiro: It's the pirate! *(Image of larry and baymax draw burger beard.png): That's our guy. *(Image of larry and baymax draw burger beard.png): Hamm/Larry the Cucumber: I knew there was something I didn't like about him and Hans. *Hans (Frozen): Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll be right there. And we're gonna do this commercial in one take. Do you hear me? Because I am in the middle of something really important! *(E.B. Clip) *Hans (Frozen): You, my little cowboy friend, are gonna make me big buck-buck-bucks. *(Burger Beard Laughing Clip) *(Hans Clip) *(E.B. Clip) *(Cars in the roads) *E.B.: Andy. *(Penthouse, driving car and al's toy barn): I can't believe I have to drive all the way to work on a Saturday. All the way to work! *(E.B. Clip) *(Niko Running Clip): Whoa! *E.B.: Hey! Stop! Horsey, stop! *(Niko Running Clip): Stop! Sit, boy! Stop it! *(E.B. Clip): Sit, I said! Whoa! *Rainbow Dash: Yee-hah! It's you! It's you! It's you, it's you, it's you! It's really you! *E.B.: What's me? *Rainbow Dash: Prospector said someday you'd come. Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! The Prospector! He'll wanna meet ya! (Whistles) *(Grundel Riding Unicycle and Stop Clip) *Rainbow Dash: Say hello to the Prospector. *Grundel: Why, the prodigal son has returned. *Rainbow Dash: Yee-hah! It's you! It's you! You're here! It's you, it's you, it's you! *E.B.: Okay, I'm officially freaked out now. *Grundel: Oh, we've waited countless years for this day. It's good to see you, E.B.. *E.B.: Listen, I don't know wh... Hey, how do you know my name? *Rainbow Dash: Everyone knows your name, E.B.. *Grundel: Why, you don't know who you are, do you? Category:Toy Story Parts Category:TheCartoonMan12's Transcripts